


Taking Lyle for a Ride

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Jon have kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Lyle for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

Jon Lyle shifted uncomfortably, wondering what he'd got himself into this time. It had, on reflection, been a mistake to tell Abby that he didn't need safe words because he could take anything she could dish out. She seemed to have taken it as a challenge. So now he was naked, with his hands tied to a bar suspended from the ceiling, while Abby rummaged around in her toy box. He didn't know what she was looking for as she'd blindfolded him at the same time as tying his hands. She'd said the anticipation would make everything better. He hadn't dared ask for whom...

He flinched slightly when he felt something trail lightly down his back and then forced himself to stand still again. This was Abby for goodness' sake, she wouldn't do anything to really harm him and he was a Special Forces soldier, he shouldn't be flinching away from her.

Abby chuckled and Lyle shivered, but this time in arousal not fear. One of the many things he loved about Abby was the way her laugh became low and throaty when she was turned on. Her voice dropped lower too and once she'd actually made him come just by telling him what she wanted him to do to her. He'd been embarrassed but she'd simply licked his come from his body and then had enticed him to do everything she'd just described.

"What is that?" he asked, as she stroked whatever it was along his spine again.

She chuckled again. "It's a suede flogger I bought especially for you. I'm going to whip you until your arse is a lovely shade of red and then I have another surprise for you. If you're a good boy you'll get to find out what it is, if you're not I'll just leave you like this, all hard and wanting and not able to do anything about it because your hands are tied."

Lyle groaned. He had no doubt if he didn't do as he was told she would follow through on her threat and leave him like this until he begged. Not that he couldn't get his hands free if he really wanted to. Abby would never tie him so that he couldn't get free and in return he acted as if he needed her to release him before he would move.

"Come on, Abby. I can't move or see, how could I possibly be anything but good?" he asked.

"Well, you could keep being a smart arse, for a start," she retorted. "That definitely wouldn't be good. Well, not for you. I quite like it when you're desperate to come and begging me to let you."

Lyle groaned and laughed at the same time. "I had noticed that about you, sweetheart."

He felt her bring the flogger down against his arse and a gasp escaped before he could control himself. The material, which had felt so soft when she was trailing it down his spine, gave a surprisingly sharp sting when it hit him.

Abby was moving the flogger around over his arse and thighs so he was never sure where the next blow was going to land. Within minutes the muscles in his thighs were twitching from the effort of holding still under the flurry of blows. He could feel his arse burning and he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Abby, please..."

"I thought you could take anything I could do?" she teased. "Changing your mind, Jon?"

"Sadist," he groaned. "I'm not going to be able to sit down tomorrow if you keep that up."

He could almost hear the smile as Abby said, "If you're not enjoying it, why is your cock so hard then?" Her hand wrapped around him and stroked him once from the head to the base and then back again. He jerked forwards, trying to thrust into her hand but she let go and stepped back.

"Abby, please, you're killing me here," he complained.

"There wouldn't be any point in tying you up if I was going to do everything you wanted," she pointed out. She brought the flogger down on his arse again.

Lyle flinched, before forcing himself back to the parade rest stance he'd adopted. Then he froze as something a lot harder than the suede flogger was gently rubbed along the crack of his arse, pressing teasingly at his entrance, before retreating again. It was, he realised, the handle of the flogger and his shivered at the thought of what she might be about to do with it. His cock didn't soften any, though.

He felt Abby trail one finger along his length again and he strained for more contact automatically.

"Naughty," she teased. "Stay still."

The flogger was taken away and replaced by her fingers, covered in something slick and cold – very cold, he realised, yelping slightly in surprise. "Fuck. Where were you keeping whatever that is? The fridge?"

She giggled. "You're SAS and you're whining about a little coldness?" She rubbed her finger around the puckered entrance and he tensed under her touch. He didn't pull away though.

His throat was dry and he swallowed convulsively; he really wasn't sure he wanted this, but it didn't hurt and he wasn't going to say no without even trying whatever Abby had planned for him.

"Good boy," she purred. "Just relax and I promise you'll enjoy this."

"If you say so," he muttered. He had to bite back another yelp as she pushed her finger into him, but then he relaxed as he realised that it felt really weird, but didn't actually hurt or even feel like much of a stretch. He could handle a finger, although he still didn't see how it was going to feel good.

The finger slid in and out a few times and the oddness was replaced by more interesting sensations. It wasn't exactly pleasurable, but it wasn't bad either. Then Abby rubbed against a spot inside him that seemed to send sparks along his nerves. He jerked forwards, thrusting into the empty air and then pushed back onto her finger hard. "Fuck!"

Abby chuckled darkly again. "If you're good," she said, obscurely.

Before he could ask her what she was talking about the finger was withdrawn and then returned, but this time there were two fingers and he gasped as he felt himself being stretched wider than before. He forced himself to relax and let them push inside him, groaning as she once again found that spot and rubbed against it over and over again. "Please," he moaned, not sure what it was he was begging for, but knowing he needed more.

He bit his lip as Abby pulled her fingers back and then pushed three of them into him. The sudden stretch burned and he had to fight not to cry out. It didn't exactly hurt but it was uncomfortable and too full. Then she brushed over the spot inside and he couldn't help but cry out. The pleasure was so much more intense than when it had just been one finger and he squeezed around them, pushing back hard as fire licked along his nerves and went straight to his cock, now hard and aching.

Abby pulled her fingers out again, leaving him feeling strangely empty, and kissed his shoulder. "Just wait a moment, Jon. I have something you're going to love."

He could hear her moving around again behind him dragging something across the floor, probably the foot stool they'd used the last time they'd had sex standing up, it was that or he had to hold her up the whole time and when they'd tried that he'd dropped her when he came. She moaned softly. "Oh yes, this is going to make both of us feel good."

Before he could ask her what she was talking about he felt something else pressing against his arse. It wasn't as hard as the handle of the flogger had been, but it was much bigger. "Abby?" he asked, mentally cursing when the word came out with a lot more uncertainty than he'd meant it to.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked, kissing his shoulder again. She laughed softly. "It's a strap-on and I'm going to fuck you with it until we both come, so just relax and let me in."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You get me to agree to the strangest things."

She reached around and stroked his cock again slowly. "You've loved everything I've done so far tonight. I promise this will be just as good."

He could feel the object pushing into him again and this time he made an effort to relax and let it in. When the head popped past the muscle and into his arse, he bit his lip and tried to control the urge to clamp down around the intruder.

Abby stopped pushing, giving him time to adjust. It felt like someone had just parked a rocket up his arse, but once the initial shock wore off it didn't actually hurt, he was just stretched uncomfortably wide. He pushed backwards experimentally, forcing the object a little further into his body.

Slowly he felt the toy push further and further into him, until he could feel Abby's thighs resting against his red and burning arse. The hand on his cock started stroking again as she began the long, slow slide, back out of his body. This time, as it pushed into him, Abby changed the angle and it rubbed against the spot inside him that she'd been teasing earlier.

He cried out softly at the unexpected sensation and pushed back, the discomfort fading in face of the sudden pleasure. He heard another low chuckle and then Abby started thrusting harder and faster.

Soon all he could do was lock his knees and cling onto the bar over his head in an effort to stay upright. His cock was hard and leaking and he just knew he was going to come any second. Abby let out a little cry and slumped against him, stopping her thrusting and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He wriggled impatiently. "Abby!"

She kissed his shoulder again. "Fuck, that felt wonderful." She started to pull out of his body, reaching around him to grip his cock.

He squeezed his muscles around the toy, trying to keep it in his body. "No, just..." He hesitated and blushed. "Just keep fucking me, Abby. I want to come from that."

She froze for a moment and then dropped her hand to his hip, gripping it tightly and slamming back into him again. He groaned and pushed back, no longer caring what it looked like. He was so close he could taste it and he needed to come. It only took another few hard thrusts and then he let out a long cry and came, feeling the world around him fade out for a couple of seconds before he could get his legs to hold him up again.

Abby slowly slid out of him and he could hear her removing the strap-on and dropping it to the floor and then the blindfold was gone and he was blinking in the harsh light. Abby walked around in front of him and stretched up to kiss him softly. "Thank you. That was wonderful."

He smiled cheekily at her. "I think that should be my line, honey."

She grinned and helped him get free from the restraints. "Your arse is a lovely shade of pink. I might have to spank you more often," she teased.

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her slowly. "If you finish up by fucking me like that, you can do whatever you want. I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life."

She snuggled closer and then stepped back. "My pleasure. Next time you're going to be on your back on the bed so I can watch you as I fuck you. I want to see your face."

He chuckled. "You really are a kinky lady, Abby."

She winked. "That's why we're so good together. Now come on, you need to get some sleep. Didn't you say something about a bike ride with the lads tomorrow?"

He groaned. "Fuck. I'd forgotten about that. I'm never going to be able to sit on a bike after this. The lads are going to wonder what the hell we've been getting up to."

She grinned again. "You'll just have to think up a good lie or you could tell them the truth." She giggled again. "I'd pay good money to see their faces if you told them I'd whipped your arse."

He grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her to the bed and tossing her onto it. "You are an utter brat, Miss Maitland. Maybe I should make sure you can't sit down either."


End file.
